Una noche de diversión ONESHOT
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Una sensual bruja, un sexy nephilim,, pasarán una sola noche de diversión que cambiará sus destinos y sobre todo, los unirá para siempre, a pesar de que no son las mejores personas del mundo. Contiene: Lemmon. LEMON. (MA) Primer FanFic Oneshot de "BayoDante" en español, espero y os guste.


Hola, déjenme presentarme. Soy Zakuro Hatsune, y esta vez me atrevo a traerles el primer FanFic crossover de BayonettaxDante en ESPAÑOL. Y para hacerlo mejor, en clasificación "M", espero y lo disfruten. Les pido y se contengan si desean hacer un comentario destructivo, pero si os pido que pongáis si he tenido alguna falla en la actitud de los personajes, pero de buena manera.

Sin más que agregar, espero que os guste.

Una noche de diversión.

La luna era hermosa, después de haber estado dormida quinientos años una bruja la había añorado. El cementerio seguía siendo el mismo y el bastardo de Enzo escondía su trasero de los ángeles que sabía que se aproximaban, sino fuera porque tiene un vehículo, la misma bruja lo habría dado de sacrificio a los emplumados. Jaenne, su compañera, ya se encontraba preparada y Cereza simplemente esperaba tranquilamente con su dulce paleta en boca. Luka era la razón por la cual era adicta a esas cosas.

Seguía concentrada en su paleta cuando sintió la presencia de los fastidiosos querubines, y ella había pensado que podría acabar su paleta antes de que aparecieran, pelear y a la vez saborea su caramelo no era muy divertido. Simplemente trató de ignorar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas con Jaenne y trató de acabar su paleta de fresa.

— Dios mío, Bayonetta ¿me vas a ayudar o te quedarás ahí como idiota? — La regañó la rubia.

— Ya voy, ya voy. Con ustedes una no puede ni disfrutar su dulce. — Contestó la pelinegra de forma sarcástica mientras se metía la paleta en la boca.

Fue realmente fácil acabar con esos pequeños querubines, no estaban a la altura de Jaenne y menos a la de Bayonetta. Al acabar el combate, ambas brujas se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su camino, después de todo, así eran ambas; juntas en combate hasta el final, asegurase de que ambas regresaran, y por último, separarse para volver a encontrarse en otra batalla.

En fin, Bayonetta tomó camino para ir a encontrar a Enzo y que la dejara en algún hotel. Iba caminando para encontrar al inútil de Enzo cuando la joven sintió otra presencia, otro Affinity. Preparó su arma y estaba lista para acabar con eso e irse, pero percibió una presencia nueva. Era la esencia de un demonio, ¿un compañero de Rodin quizá? No, este tenía esencia angelical también... Podría ser un... ¿Nephilim? En ese momento una bala pasó cerca de su cara terminando en la cara del ángel.

— Vaya, muñeca. Que reflejos. Normalmente no mato ángeles, mi negocio son los demonios...— Se escuchó decir a alguien.

— Vaya, vaya. Otro que sólo quiere una noche divertida. ¿Qué quieres, pimpollo? — Preguntó sacándose la paleta de la boca la bruja.

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Qué hace una hermosa dama aquí a media noche y con armas de ese calibre? — Preguntó aquella voz.

— ¿Y si mejor te miro? Si estás lindo, quizá y te invite un trago. — Dijo sarcásticamente la mujer con lentes.

— Vaya, pues si una hermosa dama como tú me invita... quizá me deje ver... — En ese momento Bayonetta ya estaba detrás de él.

— Pues, ese quizá no me convence, así que mejor te vine a buscar.

Aquel joven sólo sonrió y se dio media vuelta para que lo viera mejor. Su cabello blanco como la nieve era muy bello, tenía un poco de barba que le hacía parecer muy seductor, portaba una gabardina roja y unos jeans negros. Tenía una gran espada en su espalda y un par de armas que tenía en ambas manos. Por otro lado, aquel hombre quedó realmente hechizado con la bruja, su cabello largo y oscuro como la misma noche, su perfecto cuerpo con esas curvas, sus lentes le daban cierto aire de seguridad y al parecer, esos hermosos labios rojos tenían como presa una paleta.

— Tienes esencia de demonio impregnado en todo tu cuerpo, pero no eres uno. ¿Qué eres?

"Vaya, pero si el lindo pimpollo no es nada delicado." Pensó Bayonetta antes de sacarse la paleta de la boca.

— Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, querido. ¿A caso eres un Nephilim? Por mi parte, no soy ni bien vista allá abajo ni allá arriba. — Expresó con aire despreocupado la mujer de ojos blancos.

— Soy mitad ángel y mitad demonio. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú?

— ¿Yo? — Bayonetta dejó salir una risa. — Soy una bruja.

El joven rápidamente relajó los hombros, estaba ahí para cazar a un demonio, no a una bruja. Guardo su pistola y vio que su joven acompañante también se relajaba; Al observarla mejor, algo en ella le encantó porque no paraba de contemplarla y de imaginar que textura tendría todo su cuerpo.

— Dime, Pimpollo. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Esa pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Vine a cazar a un demonio, dicen que dirige un bar y venden armas ilegales. Un trabajo muy fácil.

— ¿Hablas de Rodin? Pues él acaba de irse al infierno a buscar materiales, déjame informarte que no aparecerá en un buen tiempo. — ¿Cómo sabía esa mujer más que él? Tendría que interrogarla para saber más acerca de ese tal "Rodin".

— Vaya, así que tienes contactos con demonios; tienes suerte de que no mate humanos, preciosa. — Era su imaginación, o aquel joven tenía su misma actitud, se preguntaba Bayonetta. — Estaré aquí un rato más, quizá tu amigo demonio aparezca y pueda acabar con él.

— Haz lo que desees, pimpollo. — Bayonetta simplemente ignoró su presencia y se recostó en un ataúd. — Yo sólo esperaré aquí a mi chofer.

— Vaya, pero si la bruja tiene chofer y todo. — Comentó sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

— No diría todo, si lo tuviera todo ya te tendría comiendo de mi mano. — Dijo juguetonamente la bruja, ese chico la divertía más que Luka.

— Eso quisieras, pero para ser bruja no estás nada fea. Pero en ese caso, tú estarías comiendo de mi mano. — Sin pensarlo, el joven se agachó por una flor y se la entregó a la joven, podría ser muy duro, pero al menos sabía que a las mujeres les gustan las flores. — Toma, pequeña.

— ¿Pequeña? — Bayonetta se echó a reír. — Si yo podría ser tu madre o abuela, a pesar de que soy una bruja, he llegado a vivir más que tú.

— Está bien, eres una bruja después de todo. ¿Cómo es que conoces a ese tal Rodin? — Era hora del interrogatorio.

— Vamos, pimpollo. Si nos estamos divirtiendo, deja el trabajo un momento. — Sugirió Bayonetta mientras se ponía la florecita en el cabello.

— Esta bien, ¿iniciamos con una charla casual?

— Me parece bien.

— ¿Tu nombre es...?

— Bayonetta, Pimpollo.

— Soy Dante, cariño.

Ambos se miraron, una mirada de desafío entre los dos y con algo de picardía. Ambos eran igual de despreocupados y desobligados, una bruja y un ángel/demonio. Ambos de proles distintas, pero con igualdades. Bayonetta se acercó a paso lento a Dante meneando sus caderas, este simplemente la miraba, su caminar era más que exquisito. La bruja sacó su arma y la puso en la barbilla de Dante, este sólo rio al ver aquel gesto.

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos una noche divertida, pimpollo? — Ronroneó Bayonetta a su oído.

Dante estaba más que fascinado con esa mujer, ninguna mujer le había tratado así en su vida. Tomó su pistola y la apuntó en la barbilla de la bruja al igual que ella.

— Tú decides, pequeña. ¿Vamos a divertirnos? — Dante bajó la pistola y tomó a Bayonetta de la cintura para atraerla.

— Vaya, pimpollo; sí que eres rápido. — Comentó la mujer mientras igual bajaba la pistola. — ¡Vámonos a divertir, la noche aún es joven!

Dándose media vuelta, Bayonetta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Enzo había pasado a la historia, tenía algo mejor que hacer que estar en un hotel hasta tarde en la noche viendo programas de repetición.

— Hermosa, ¿nos vamos a pie, o, quieres que te lleve en mi moto? — Ofreció Dante con tono seductor.

— ¿Moto? Se me dan bien las motos... Pero prefiero montarme en otras cosas, si sabes a lo que me refiero, pimpollo. — Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en los labios de Bayonetta.

— Si tienes suerte, puede que te montes en otra cosa mía a parte de mi moto. — En ese momento le guiñó el ojo Dante.

— Pues, a probar suerte.

Dante encaminó a Bayonetta hasta su moto que estaba estacionada a la salida del cementerio, ahí, ambos se montaron e iniciaron el viaje hacia algún bar cercano. La noche era joven, ambos tomarían un poco y luego, verían que pasaba. No sabían que a partir de esa noche, bruja y nephilim iniciarían algo nuevo. Algo que se tacharía de prohibido, sería el mismo pecado que hace muchas generaciones atrás la madre de Cereza había cometido, ambos forjarían un destino oscuro y a la vez blanco para ambos. En ese momento sería el inicio de un nuevo mundo para los dos.

Dante aparcó en una heladería cercana que aún estaba abierta, para él. Bajó de la moto y espero a que Bayonetta bajara de esta, ya que presentía que si le ofrecía ayuda le saldría con un comentario sarcástico... Esa bruja tenía ciertos aires que él igual poseía, no sabía explicarlo; en ese momento, una gran curiosidad por saber de la bruja se apoderó de él, quería saber todo de ella, y no sólo lo que se refería a demonios, pero eso igual le serviría.

— ¿Una heladería? ¿Qué hace una heladería abierta a esta hora? — Preguntó Bayonetta mientras tiraba el palillo de la paleta en un cesto cercano.

— Digamos que soy cliente frecuente de aquí, adoro los helados de fresa. — Respondió mientras entraba. — Además... esta no es una heladería normal.

Al entrar, Bayonetta sonrió ampliamente al ver que esa "heladería" era más un bar que servía helados. Había una pista de baile llena de luces y humo, una barra libre que servía desde refrescos, cerveza, preparados y helados, hasta comida y otras cosas. Ambos fueron a una mesa para dos, Dante pidió una buena porción de helado mientras que Bayonetta sólo pidió un poco de agua, no quería estar ebria por si algún querubín la interrumpía.

— ¿No vas a beber nada? — Interrogó Dante curioso.

— ¿En serio quieres ver a una bruja como yo, que ama disparar y con estas armas ebria? Déjame decirte que no tienes mucho sentido común. — Contestó sarcásticamente, mientras acariciaba sus pistolas con su cara muy sugestivamente.

— Vale, preciosa.

A penas pasaron unos minutos, ambos hablaron tranquilamente y; para la sorpresa de Dante; estaba teniendo, o bien muy buen tacto con ella, o Bayonetta estaba tomando muy bien su forma de ser, ya que se reía muy seguido y no le molestaba a él en absoluto. Incluso. Le empezaba a gustar el sonido de su risa y esa manera tan seductora con la que le llamaba "pimpollo" cada cinco minutos. Cuando Dante terminó su helado, vio como Bayonetta se paraba y se dirigía a la pista de baile con ese caminar tan suyo.

— Dime, pimpollo. ¿Te gustaría bailar un rato? — Le invitó la pelinegra mientras se ponía en una de sus poses.

— Vamos a bailar, preciosa, si es que me sigues el paso.

Ambos empezaron a bailar, pero por la forma que Bayonetta danza, todos los hombres y alguno que otro chiquillo empezaron a halagarla, más de lo que a Dante le gustaría. Todos dejaron de bailar sólo para contemplar a la exótica mujer danzar a su muy erótico estilo, hubo un punto en el cual hasta el mismo Dante no dejaba de mirarla, la forma en la que se movía, la forma en la que posaba y la forma en la que lo miraba. Le estaba pidiendo hacerla suya esa noche.

Bayonetta amaba bailar así, todos estaban mirándola. Dante la miraba. Empezó a bailar de una forma más erótica y sugestiva cada vez, pidiéndole mudamente al joven que habían conocido esa noche que la poseyera sin remordimiento. Después de todo, sigue siendo humana, y como humana tenía debilidades carnales. Si Jaenne la viese así, le daría un gran sermón de que el ojo izquierdo no debería hacer eso, tiene otras prioridades, y más. Pero. ¿Cuándo eso le ha importado a Bayonetta? Esa noche quería disfrutar de ese joven nephilim para ella sola.

— Pequeña, nos vamos. — Sintió cómo Dante la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del lugar.

— Vamos, si me estaba divirtiendo bailado. — Suspiró Bayonetta.

— ¿Y si mejor me bailas en privado? — Ofreció Dante con otras intenciones.

— ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa, pimpollo? — Ronroneó Bayonetta.

— Si es que quieres ir, y si no, te dejo aquí. — Bayonetta ya estaba montada en la moto de Dante con las piernas en el manubrio.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿O quieres qué yo maneje?

— Algún día sabré cómo haces eso...

En los labios de Dante se pintó una media sonrisa, se subió a la moto y se encaminó hasta las oficinas de Devil Never Cry; En el camino, ambos sintieron algo extraño. Un extraño calor que nunca habían sentido antes, como si en ese momento ambos estuvieran empezando a conectarse y esa unión nunca se rompería. El instinto asesino de Dante estaba siendo tentado por los demonios bajo el control de Bayonetta, pero el joven no tenía las ansias de asesinarlos, eso le confundía más, ¿qué era esa mujer, y, quien era? Al llegar a las instalaciones, ambos bajaron de la moto y subieron a la alcoba de Dante sin ningún contratiempo.

— ¿Está es tu habitación? — Preguntó Bayonetta al ver lo simple que era, sólo tenía una cama, una mesa de noche, una ventana y una puerta que conectaba a un baño.

— Soy un hombre, sólo necesito esto y una mujer.

— ¿Y esta noche soy la mujer, no?

— Quizá.

— Haré que nunca me olvides, pimpollo. — Prometió Bayonetta mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

— Ya veremos.

En ese momento ambos se fundieron en un beso lascivo y deseoso. Dante penetró la boca de Bayonetta y esta lo aceptó encantada, las manos del peliblanco acariciaban toda la espalda y curvas de la bruja, su boca tenía el reconocible sabor de las paletas que tanto consumía la ojiblanca y ese sabor sería inolvidable para Dante. Bayonetta estaba concentrada en la cavidad del nephilim, nunca había probado algo parecido, la forma en la que la acariciaba era única, como si estuviera marcando cada parte de ella; Cereza enredó sus manos en el blanco cabello de Dante y profundizó el beso, nunca nadie le había encendido la llama del deseo así. Dante empujó cautelosamente a Bayonetta hasta la cama donde la recostó muy sutilmente separando sus labios por un momento.

— Pero si el pimpollo tiene algo de suavidad, ¿dónde quedó el que conocí hace unas horas? — Bayonetta volvió a besarlo de una forma más tierna.

— Digamos que por ser la primera bruja con la que paso la noche, te daré un trato especial. — Se excusó Dante.

Dante demandó de nuevo los labios de la bruja con ansias, trató de buscar el punto de donde se quitaba el traje negro que traía, pero gruñó en la boca de la bruja cuando no encontró nada de donde sacarlo. Bayonetta sonrió al ver la desesperación con la cual Dante buscaba algún cierre o botón que no existía, simplemente lo dejó gruñir un rato y después dejó que su traje desapareciera.

— ¿Cómo...? — Le preguntó Dante.

— Después, pimpollo. Ahora vamos a gozar de una noche. — Y diciendo esto, volvió a demandar los labios de Dante.

Bayonetta empezó a deshacerse de la molesta gabardina roja de Dante y de prácticamente toda su ropa. Mientras ella se concentraba en su labor, Dante jugaba con los corpulentos pechos de Bayonetta, los acariciaba de una manera muy brusca que a la bruja le encantaba. El nephilim empezó a lamer el pecho derecho con una lentitud torturadora, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el otro pecho. Ya ambos en igual de condiciones, Dante bajó dejando un hilo húmedo a su paso hasta llegar a los pliegues de la bruja, en ese momento pasó su lengua por todo el largo del sexo femenino, provocando suspiros en la bruja.

Bayonetta al sentir la lengua de Dante en su intimidad provocó que una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su ser y unos suspiros se infiltraran por su garganta. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía, y a ella le encantaba como lo hacía. Tomó su hermoso pelo blanco y lo acercó más a su punto de placer, quería que llegara más lejos, más profundo. Pero ella sabía que no podía estar así, sin más, así que usando el tiempo bruja, se puso entre las piernas de Dante.

— Ahora es mi turno, pimpollo. — Sonrió Bayonetta.

— Compláceme... — Retó Dante.

— Después de esta noche, me extrañarás en tu cama.

— Lo mismo digo. — Aseguraron ambos.

Bayonetta acarició de manera muy brusca el ya notable miembro de Dante, aquello era más que suculento ante los ojos de la bruja. Dejó de darle caricias con las manos e inició a darle lengüeteadas, Dante gruñó al sentir la lengua de Bayonetta en toda su longitud. Tomó su cabeza y sin hacerle daño le impulsó a que se la metiera en la boca. Y Bayonetta lo hizo. Sin chistar, se metió toda la erección de Dante en la boca, empezó a sacarlo, meterlo, sacarlo, meterlo, con una fuerza magistral.

Dante la tomó y la levantó; la besó de una manera violenta, pero que a la vez fue muy tierna. Su mano bajó hasta la intimidad de la bruja y metió traviesamente un dedo para comprobar si ya todo estaba listo para culminar aquel acto. Bayonetta soltó otro suspiro, aquel dedo intruso se sentía endemoniadamente bien, después fueron dos, tres... Pero ella no quería dedos, quería sentir a Dante a dentro de ella, ya.

Tomó las riendas y ella se puso arriba de Dante, este se lo permitió. Eso hasta para Dante fue raro, nunca consentiría que alguien estuviera arriba de él, pero esa bruja, esa maldita bruja le hacía ceder. Sintió cómo poco a poco ambos se unían, el miembro de Dante entró a la perfección en el interior de Bayonetta. Era como si se hubieran hecho uno a la medida del otro. Bayonetta iba a iniciar a mover sus caderas cuando sintió el aura de un maldito Affinity.

— Maldito emplumado, ni siquiera me dejan tener una noche tranquila. — Gruñó Bayonetta mientras sacaba su arma y le volaba la cabeza al ángel dejando un hoyo en la ventana — Perdón, pimpollo. Rompí la ventana.

— Te perdonaré si estas otra noche conmigo. — Ronroneó Dante mientras volvía a tomar el mando.

— Trato hecho, si eso me permite disfrutar de tu cuerpo de nuevo. — Accedió Bayonetta.

Dante empezó a bombear dentro de Bayonetta; las embestidas iniciaron violentas y potentes, pero con el tiempo, aquella embestidas se volvieron más largas y lentas; como sí quieras que ese acto tardara toda la eternidad. Bayonetta se sentía extasiada, aquel inicio brusco le encantó y que bajara el tono se le hizo realmente tierno. Besó delicadamente a Dante y movió sus caderas para que fuera más rápido. De nuevo tomaron el ritmo violento y salvaje, cada embestida era más rápida y potente. Pero los dos no sucumbían, era una pelea para ver quien resistía más. Para alarde de Dante, Bayonetta se vino primero, y en cuestión de segundos,él. Sentir como la cavidad de Bayonetta se estrechaba y lo estrujaba lo volvió loco de placer, tanto que no se contuvo más.

— Vaya, sí que eres resistente. — Le comentó Bayonetta sacándose los lentes y acomodandose en la cama.

— Soy el mejor después de todo, aunque tú tampoco estuviste mal. Bruja. — Eso era lo más cercano a un halago para Dante.

— Hazme un favor, Pimpollo. — Inició a hablar la bruja.

— Solo doy repeticiones después de diez minutos. — Argumentó Dante sólo para escucharla reír.

— No era eso, pero agradezco la información. ¿Podrías poner mis lentes sobre aquella mesa de noche? — Le pasó sus lentes y él los colocó en la mesa.

En ese momento Dante pudo apreciar mejor los ojos blancos de Bayonetta, eran realmente hermosos. Como si fueran sido heredados de un ángel, en ese momento el joven se cuestionó severamente si esa mujer era un nephilim como él; pues su belleza era digna de un ángel, y sus poderes dignos de un demonio. Se quedó tanto tiempo contemplándola que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en su pecho. Bayonetta al darse cuenta de eso, iba a hacer lo que siempre hacia con los hombres de una noche. Irse. Pero algo se lo impedía, verlo dormido así en su pecho le impedía dejarle.

— Ay, pimpollo. ¿Qué me has hecho? — Se preguntó a sí misma Bayonetta mientras acariciaba el pelo de Dante.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol ya se filtraba por la cortina de la habitación de Dante haciéndole despertar. Cuando estiró la mano para ver si aquella bruja estaba ahí, se tranquilizó al sentir aquel calor que sólo ella le provocaba. La miró fijamente, quería grabarse esa cara para siempre. Se grabó cada detalle, cada curva y ese lunar tan lindo que tenía. En ese momento notó a alguien afuera de su ventana, tenia el mismo aura que la bruja, sólo que a diferencia de Bayonetta, esa mujer tenía la esencia de ángel en todo su ser.

— Nena, nena. — Le llamó Dante mientras le movía sutilmente.

— Pimpollo, deja dormir a una vieja bruja después de una buena noche. — Le reprendió Bayonetta, él sonrió y le dio un leve beso. Cosa que a Bayonetta sorprendió y a la vez agradó.

— Pero ya te están esperando afuera. — Dante le extendió sus lentes para que viera mejor. Bayonetta se los puso y su ceño se frunció.

— Jaenne... — Susurró. — Perdón, pimpollo. Al parecer me tengo que ir, y yo que quería ducharme contigo. — Suspiró Bayonetta como sí en serio lo fuera a hacer.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? Aún me debes la ventana. — Agregó Dante.

— Por supuesto. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— En la "heladería". — Dijo Dante con énfasis en lo último.

— Ya veo. — Bayonetta se paró y Dante contempló como poco a poco aparecía sus ropas. — Hasta esta noche, pimpollo. — La joven bruja sacó una paleta, la besó y se la aventó a Dante quien la tomó sin problemas.

— Hasta la noche... Bayonetta. — Susurró para sí al ver que ya no estaba.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Bayonetta y Jeanne estaban una a espaldas de la otra. No porque fuesen a combatir, sino porque Jaenne estaba muy enojada con Bayonetta al tomarse muy a la ligera su papel del ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Quién era ese? — Le interrogó la rubia.

— Un pequeño nephilim. — Contestó la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con él? — Preguntó Jaenne con voz firme.

— Vamos, Jaenne. Sólo es un tipo que conocí en la noche y me ofreció pasarla bien. Nada grave. — Dijo la bruja oscura mientras comía su paleta.

— En serio, Cereza. No quiero que te pase igual que a tu madre... Sabes que a los ojos se les tiene prohibido enamorarse y, si actuaron como actuaron con tu padre que era humano. No quiero ni imaginar cómo van a actuar las brujas si se enteran que te acostaste con un nephilim. — Expresó preocupada Jaenne ya viéndola de frente.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Jaenne, ella solo tenía mente en ese momento para Dante.

— ¿Tan siquiera me estás escuchando? — Pero Bayonetta ya no estaba y Jaenne solo pudo suspirar resignada. — Espero y no se enamore... No quiero que mi hermana termine como su madre.

Pasó el tiempo, y Dante y Bayonetta se seguían viendo. Pasaron dos meses y ambos siempre encontraban una excusa para encontrarse: desde apuestas que uno pretendía perder, hasta pequeños "encuentros accidentales", y no tenía nada que ver que ambos sintiesen la presencia del otro a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque la excusa más usada era que Dante debía sacarle información a Bayonetta referente a Rodin por su trabajo, trabajo que le fue cancelado por un hombre de baja estatura, feo y cuyo nombre era Enzo.

Un día, en una de las "reuniones accidentales", la bruja no llegó. Dante en ese instante, agudizó sus sentidos para poder localizar a su bruja. Y en efecto, la encontró, pero no como le gustaría; según sus sentidos, estaba en un restaurante cercano con otra persona humana. ¿Quién era ese humano y por qué estaba con ella? Se preguntaba Dante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su moto y se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde se hallaba la bruja.

Cuando localizó el local, se bajó de la moto y entró imponentemente en el restaurante; buscó con la mirada a la mujer de anteojos y la encontró riendo con un joven de cabello castaños y suficientemente largo para amarrarlo en una coleta, tenía una bufanda y guantes, en ese momento notó que aquel humano iba a ponerle una flor en el cabello a su bruja y sin pensarlo le tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera tener contacto con el fino cabello de ella.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — Exclamó el humano.

— Ah, pimpollo. Perdón por dejarte ahí plantado, Luka me arrastró hasta acá. — Habló Bayonetta con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, eso le agradó a Dante.

— ¿Pimpollo? ¿Ese no era yo? — Se quejó el chico.

— Si mal lo recuerdo, tú mismo decías: "Mi nombre no es pimpollo, es Luka". — Comentó la mujer con lentes. — Además, mi nuevo "pimpollo" no se queja cada cinco minutos. ¿O no, Dante?

El nephilim sonrío, no lo diría, pero amaba que le dijera pimpollo. Lo amaba porque no podía quejarse, de todas formas lo seguiría llamando así. Dante soltó la mano del Luka y se sentó al lado de la bruja pasando su brazo por su alrededor muy posesivamente. Quería dejar en claro que ella era de él, solo de él. Y a su vez, él era de ella, solo de ella.

— Así es, la bruja me ha puesto un hechizo. — Luka frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué la llamas así? — Dante amplió su sonrisa aún más.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso no lo es? — De su bolsa sacó una paleta de fresa que lamió, Bayonetta se quedó atenta al caramelo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Interrogó Luka. Dante se sacó la paleta de la boca y se la dio a Bayonetta quien con gusto la saboreó.

— Soy Dante, un cazador de demonios y, si me atacan, de brujas también. — Se presentó el peliblanco. — Pero si se portan bien, me acuesto con ellas.

— Tu… —Iba a lanzar un insulto Luka cuando Bayonetta lo interrumpió.

— No alardees, pimpollo. Que tenga una debilidad por ustedes no quiere decir nada. Además, admite que amas que despierte a tu lado. No tanto como amas ebony e ivory, ni yo como amo a mis lindas onix's, pero si lo adoras. — Sonrió Bayonetta, Luka se encontraba en shock.

— Quizá tengas razón, cariño. — En ese momento Dante mordió traviesamente la oreja de Bayonetta.

— Esto… Bayonetta… Sé que es inapropiado, pero, ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos? — Luka quería saber, se notaba perfectamente, pero aun cabía la posibilidad de que aquella bruja de la cual estaba enamorado dijese que ese tipejo no era nada para ella.

— Soy se amante — Aseguró Dante, esas palabras salieron de su boca sin más.

Bayonetta se quedó impresionada con eso, pensó en mil cosas distintas, más nunca pensó que el la viera como su "amante"[1], se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si le suplicara que aquello que acababa de decir fuese una mentira, que no fuese verdad. Dante la miró, la miró como siempre la miraba cuando se entregaban el uno al otro cada noche. Dante sabía que las palabras que acababa de decir eran muy grandes, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle retroceder; miró a Bayonetta con ojos sinceros, transfiriéndole que había dicho la verdad y que ambos eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para salir adelante.

— Ba-Bayonetta… ¿Eso es cierto? — La bruja sonrió.

— Así es pequeño Luka, este tipo que vez aquí es mi amante. — Afirmó Bayonetta.

— Pero… Bayonetta… Yo pensaba que…

— ¿Qué me quedaría contigo? Luka, no hay duda que te tengo un fuerte sentimiento, tú me cuidaste cuando estaba pequeña y me salvaste de muchas; pero no es amor o algo más, incluso, creo que lo que siento por este pimpollo no es amor. No sé qué será. — Explicó la mujer mientras se encogía de hombros.

Terminada la plática, Bayonetta se puso de pie y salió del establecimiento seguida por Dante dejando a Luka solo. ¿Qué había pasado? La única mujer a quien le sería fiel le dejaba por otro peor que él, quizá así se sentían aquellas chicas que conquistaba y luego dejaba. Miró la flor que estaba en la mesa y a su lado había una nota, nota que no estaba antes. Sonrío al sentir la esencia del romero de Bayonetta, pero tenía un olor nuevo, olía a especias también. Abrió el sobre y vio que era una paleta.

Dante conducía su moto sin parar y a su espalda estaba Bayonetta, se dirigían al cuarto de él, tenían mucho de qué hablar. En todo el trayecto se podía percibir la tensión entre ambos, pero esa especie de conexión los tranquilizaba a la vez. Ya en su destino, Dante y Bayonetta fueron directo a la habitación del hombre y se sentaron en la cama. Bayonetta con las piernas cruzadas y con su paleta en mano, y Dante con las piernas abiertas y apoyando sus brazos en la cama.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso de que somos amantes? — Inició la bruja.

— Es lo que has escuchado, pequeña. — Aseguró el nephilim.

— ¿Lo decías en serio? — La pelinegra se asombró al escucharlo de sus labios.

— Sé que soy del tipo despreocupado que no se toma nada en serio, pero esta vez hablo en serio. Pequeña… Bayonetta… No. Cereza. Cumpliste tu palabra, no te pude olvidar después de esa noche y admite que tú tampoco, por eso desde ese día hemos encontrado cualquier excusa para despertarnos uno al lado del otro desde esa noche. — Argumentó Dante en tono serio.

— Dante, no podemos ser amantes… Sabes que tengo ciertas normas que cumplir por ser el ojo izquierdo de la humanidad, además, tú eres mitad ángel, y yo asesino ángeles. Y tú eres un cazador de demonios, y casi todo mi poder viene de los idiotas de allá abajo. ¿Crees que podríamos hacer esto? No quiero, no quiero que otro ser sufra mí mismo destino… si es que ese ser se procrea… — Dejó salir Bayonetta, ella no le tenía miedo a nada, pero no quería que le pasara nada a Dante, como lo que pasó con su padre y su madre.

El peliblanco acarició la cara de Bayonetta e hizo que lo mirara. Él sabía su historia, y ella la de él, Dante sabía que el padre de Bayonetta había sido mandado a la muerte por el romance que tuvo con su madre, y su madre, había sido encerrada por toda la eternidad. Comprendía de cierto modo cual era ese temor que no quería admitir abiertamente, pero él era superior a todos y nada lo derrumbaría, así como nada derrumbaría a Bayonetta.

— Cereza… dime: ¿Qué te dijiste cuando eras pequeña? — Esa pregunta le sorprendió a Bayonetta, per se limitó a contestar.

— Que no tenía que temerle a nada, que yo podría sobrepasar a todos.

— En ese caso, no tenemos nada que temer. Yo soy poderoso y tu poderosa, con nosotros no puede nadie. Yo me he enfrentado hasta al mismo demonio y tú hasta al mismo dios. Nada se nos es imposible. — Esas palabras despertaron a Bayonetta, es cierto. Ella no le temía a nada y si algo se interponía en su camino, simplemente tenía que sacarlo.

—Vale, pimpollo. No tenemos enemigo el cual no podamos vencer, así que me dejaré de preocupar por ti y mejor veo por mí.

— Así está mejor, esa es la bruja que me gusta.

Esa noche ambos se poseyeron como de costumbre, pero esta vez fue más lento, sin prisa. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y si algo surgía, basta con sacarlo del camino y listo. Ambos así eran, tenían en mente que nadie podía con ellos. Dante y Bayonetta eran así, tal para cual.

Pasaron los años, y de esa unión y después de una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, contra Dante y Bayonetta, nació una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron: Raven. Tenía el pelo como su padre, los ojos de su madre y adoraba el helado de fresa y las paletas. Esa niña era uno de los seres más poderosos de la tierra, con la sangre de un nephilim y con los poderes de una bruja. Un año pasó, y nació otro ser, esta vez un niño al cual llamaron: Alucard. Tenía el cabello negro como su madre, los ojos de su padre y, al igual que la niña, poseía ambos poderes.

Dante cargaba al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiese imaginado como un padre, Bayonetta cargaba a la pequeña de un año, ella estaba en la misma posición que Dante. A pesar de que había cuidado de sí misma, nunca se hubiese imaginado cargando de esos pequeños que si eran suyos. Habían luchado y sufrido por un largo tiempo, sí. Pero eso era suficiente el ver el fruto de su retorcido amor que surgió de una noche de diversión.

..::~ FIN ~::..

*1 – "Amantes" en el periodo que Bayonetta/Cereza vivió, era como decir en el tiempo actual que eran una pareja formal.

Espero y haya sido de vuestro agrado, comentad si lo desean, responderé mientras sea un comentario positivo o que sea de buena manera. ^^


End file.
